How to Please a Man
by Flagg1991
Summary: Lori wants to make hers and Bobby's first time special, but she doesn't know the first thing about sex. Luckily, she finds a teacher...in her father. Christmas present for AberrantScript.


Lori Loud woke up horny. Again.

Little known fact: Guys have morning wood...girls have morning dew. When her blue shadowed eyes fluttered open and the warm light of morning greeted her, she was instantly aware of being wet... _very_ wet. She was lying on her stomach with her cheek against the pillow and her bangs in her face, and when she shifted her arm to move them, she squelched. She buried her face in the pillow and took a deep breath; the spot between her legs boiled and her nipples were so hard that even the slightest scrape of fabric across them made her gasp. This was _literally_ the worst.

She flopped her head to one side and squinted at Leni, who lie perfectly still on her back in her own bed, a pink sleep mask covering her eyes and the corners of her lips turned up in a dreamy smile. Well...she's still asleep, so...

Lori wedged her hand between her body and the mattress and slipped it down the front of her shorts, her fingers threading through the sparse mane of her pubic hair and brushing the swollen, aching nub of her arousal. Her breath caught, and her heart began to race. Slowly, teasingly, she ran her middle finger down the center of her crease, the burning moisture pooled therein scorching her delicate flesh. Ow. She really needed someone to do this for her, someone with strong, rough hands that could handle the heat. Clamping her pillow between her teeth to stifle the moans that she knew her throat would emit, she pushed the tip of her finger past her opening, and gently traced the outline of her hole; electricity raced along her nerve endings, and her hips arched instinctively down, her body hungrily taking more of the digit. She panted into the pillow and lifted her hips: She imagined Bobby or Hugh the limey or...or anyone...below her, and thrusted forward with a muffled cry. Her wet, silky walls desperately massaged her finger, furiously attempting to milk it and draw its hot, sticky contents into her womb.

She established a steady pace, and used her palm to caress her throbbing clit as she surged forward, then back, forward, then back, her brain scrambling and hot passion filling her slender, shaking frame. When her orgasm hit, she came hard, a long, satisfied moan trembling against the pillow, her eyes narrowing to slits of ecstasy and her toes curling.

For a moment she lay limp, catching her breath, then she spat the pillowcase out and looked up to make sure she didn't wake Leni; her sweaty, tangled bangs obscured her vision, and she brushed them away. Her little sis was none the wiser, and Lori grinned, then got up. A big dark patch stained the crotch of her shorts, and her essence leaked down her thighs in burning, sticky trails. Ugh, I _literally_ need a shower.

In the bathroom, she stripped naked, her pert breasts flattening against her chest as she arched her back to remove her shirt. Her pink nipples were still puffy with arousal, and when she moved her warm hands over them, a shiver raced down her spine. She turned the water on, stepped in, and purred as the hot water touched her body; goosebumps poked up along her arms.

She washed slowly, languidly, the suds dripping lovingly down her lithe body; over the peaks of her breasts, down the plain of her stomach, along the folds between her virgin girlhood and her inner thigh, down the cleft of her butt. The feeling, like fingers, was making her hot again.

She _really_ wished Bobby didn't move away. If he was here, she would pounce him like a hungry tigress and maul him until he was spent and shaking, a wet, musky puddle of their mingled love soaking into the sweat soaked bed sheets.

But he did, and she would have to wait to see him.

Hmmm. Just as well, she supposed; she was inexperienced when it came to sex, and she wanted hers and Bobby's first time to be _literally_ mind-blowing. How could she do that while not knowing the first thing? She couldn't. She needed...ahem...advice and _maybe_ a little demonstration. Hey, she wanted to do it right, and no one can do something right unless they're taught first. No one just jumps into the cockpit of an airplane and zips around like a professional. Someone has to...train them...show them what buttons to push, what levers to pull, what sticks to grip ~

Who could show her how, though? All of her sisters were virgins (jacking a guy off at an Aerosmith concert doesn't count, Luna, and neither does letting Amber Paulson finger you in the shower, Lynn). Lincoln was a virgin too, though if the fire in Ronnie Anne's eyes was any indication, his purity would soon be ripped from his little body and dashed to pieces. Not that he would mind. There was Mom, she must know how to please a man, but...ummm, no. She needed a man's perspective; who knows what men like better than an actual, breathing, living, warm, rough, virile man?

She didn't _know_ very many men, though.

Then it hit her.

It was _literally_ brilliant.

Her father.

It was a parent's job to have 'the talk' with their kids, right? Sure, Mom already gave her the talk once, but this was Dad, he was a man, he knew all the ins and outs of the male body and stuff. If anyone could give her advice, it would be him. She ran her hands over her hips and imagined he was standing behind her, his fingers creeping sensuously over her quaking flesh and his lips brushing the side of her delicate throat, his breath puffing hotly in her ear. _Like this, baby,_ he'd say and slowly push past her sticky lips and spear her bubbling center, his hands crawling over her stomach and up to her breasts, cupping them, squeezing them with fingers made callous by years of hard, manly work ~

Decided, she cut the spray and got out. Turning, she cocked one leg and planted her foot against the tub. She slowly toweled off, the kiss of the fabric against her skin _really_ turning her on. When she went to dry between her legs, she let out a gasp and purred.

As luck would have it, Mom and everyone else went to the mall that afternoon and somehow Lori and Dad wound up alone. Serendipitous, huh? Dad was sitting on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table and the ball game on TV when Lori came down the stairs, her grin widening deviously as her sights set target like on the back of his head. She laid her hands on the banister and leaned slightly forward, her toes pushing into the carpet. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, honey?" he asked, half turning.

A shiver crackled down her spine at the word _honey._ She liked it when he called her that. "I need your help," she said, "in my room."

Dad turned all the way and regarded her with innocently questioning eyes. "With what?"

Lori hummed and flicked her eyes to the side, then at him, her brow lowering suggestively. "I need some advice."

Dad stared at her for a moment, then shrugged one shoulder and got up. Perrrrr-feeeect! Lori smiled and hurried into her room: When Dad came in, she was sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed, her long, slender legs folded under and the hem of her shorts riding up her creamy thighs. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her light blue tank top clung to the pointed peaks of her breasts. Dad was obvious to all of this as he sat on the edge of the bed, laced his fingers, and looked at her. "What's up?"

"Well," Lori drew and scooted slightly closer, her knee brushing against his outer thigh, "I need to know something...but it's kind of embarrassing."

Dad blinked. "Uh, what's that, sweetie?"

Ummmmm, she _really_ liked when he called her 'sweetie.'

"Well, I wanna know..." she trailed off... "what do men like?"

Dad blinked again. "Like?"

She nodded. "Yeah, like...in the bedroom."

Dad's face turned beet red and his eyes widened slightly. He tried to speak, but wound up gaping like a fish out of water.

It was really cute.

"I just don't know what to do," she pouted, "I'm a virgin and I want to make my first time with Bobby really special but...again, virgin."

Her father gaped at her for a moment, then looked quickly away. "Uh, t-this might be a conversation for your mother."

Lori giggled in the back of her throat. She leaned forward and danced her fingers along his shoulder; he jumped a little. "Mom isn't a man, and I need a man's perspective. I was hoping you could...teach me."

She slipped her hand around the back of his neck; his hot flesh quivered. "Uh, well, h-honey, you see...the man s-sticks his penis in the woman's v-vagina and that's, uh, that's that."

"I know the basics, Daddy," she said. She ran her free hand over his chest. "I was hoping for something a little more...in depth."

Dad was trembling now. "I-I-I don't t-think I can help you. Sorry."

Lori pouted again. "But, Daddy." She stretched it out. _Daaaaddddeeee._ "I need someone to show me what to do. I know." Before he could protest, she pulled her hands away and stood. His head twitched as he fought not to look at her, but he lost and did. She flashed an evil smile. "Why don't we...roleplay?" She crossed her arms, slipped her fingers under the hem of her shirt, and pulled it slowly up...over her taunt stomach, past the soft mounds of her breasts, and over her head. Dad's breath caught and his eyes filled with shame...and lust.

Lori smiled down at him and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her shorts. She wiggled her hips just so as she pulled them down her shapely legs. Dad's eyes followed them, his tongue darting out at the sight of her virginity: Her lips were pink, moist, and swollen with desire. She stepped out of the shorts and took a teasing step forward. Dad looked up at her. One eye said _please stop,_ and the other said _keep going._

She bent at the waist until the tips of their noses almost touched. "You be Bobby...and I'll be me. What do I do next?"

Dad took a shivery breath and looked away, his eyes squeezing shut and one hand curling into a fist. He looked like an alcoholic in a staring contest with a bottle of Jim Beam...and getting his ass kicked. Lori brushed her lips against his cheek. "What do I do next, Daddy?" Her tongue raked his flesh, and he moaned. "Please tell me."

He turned to her, and their lips touched. For a second nothing happened, then his hands crept to her breasts, his fingertips caressing her rigid nipples and his warm palms closing over her silky flesh. She gasped against him, her lips parting slightly, and he kissed her fiercely, his tongue skipping into her mouth. She kissed him back, and shifted into his lap, her knees planting on either side of him, his bulge pressing between her folds and making her heart race. She ran her fingers through his hair and he expertly massaged her breasts, his thumbs rubbing firm, urgent circles in her nipples. Lori pushed him back and straddled him, his hands going to her hips and his hazy eyes sweeping her chest. She leaned forward, kissed the side of his face, his throat, then she slid down and pushed his shirt up. "What does the girl do now, Daddy?" she asked.

"S-S-She unzips the boy's pants," Dad stammered.

"Oh," she said seductively. She unzipped his pants and undid his belt, then pulled them slightly down. His erection made a tent (a big, yummy tent) in his boxers. "Now what?"

"His underwear," Dad panted.

Grinning, Lori hooked her fingers into his underwear and pulled them down, her lips vibrating with a hum when he came free. It was hard and pulsing, a thin, silvery ribbon of his essence dripping down the shaft. She looked up at him. "Now what does she do?" her voice was husky with desire.

"She puts his thing in her mouth."

Lori giggled and leaned forward, her hot breath caressing it. She curled her tongue and dragged it slowly along his length, his sticky precum filling her mouth. "Ummm, that's so good."

Next, she pressed her lips to the head, then carefully moved downward, taking him in a fraction of an inch at a time. He gasped and his hips arched up, plunging his dick deep into her mouth. Lori moved up, then pressed down again, her fingers gently kneading his balls. His breathing became heavier, and he leaked even more. It was salty and sweet and _literally_ the best thing ever. She pulled back and crawled onto the bed next to him. "Now what?"

Instead of speaking, he rolled onto her, his fingers threading through her blonde hair and his tip pressing needily at her opening. He panted heavily, his chest heaving and his eyes pooling with mindless, animal lust. "Now what?" she asked, her voice trembling with her own passion.

"She brings her hips up...slowly."

Lori did as instructed, pushing her heels into the bed and rising her hips. His head sank just past her entrance, his girth parting her in sweet, blissful pain. "N-Now what?" she begged.

"She wraps her legs around her Daddy's waist."

She brought one leg up and hooked it around his hip, then the other; he slid forward, another inch penetrating her. Her heart slammed dangerously in her chest and she could barely draw breath. "Now?"

"She digs her heels into his butt...and draws him in."

She pressed her heels into his butt cheeks, and began to pull him closer. His length went deeper, filling her, straining against her wet, rippling walls. He moaned, and that was all he could take; He thrusted roughly, and Lori cried out as he slammed against the opening of her womb. It hurt in the most beautiful way, and when he thrusted forward again, she squeezed her legs as tightly as she could. He pressed his lips against her cheek as he rutted in, his hips rocking steadily against hers and his balls rubbing against her ass. "Oh, Daddy," she moaned as she sank her claws into his back, "faster, faster, please, fuck your little girl."

Dad increased his speed, the friction building in Lori's loins until fire filled her and she could feel herself beginning to cum. She clamped her teeth down on his shoulder and screamed when it broke inside; her body started to shake and her mind rolled away. She was vaguely aware of him grunting, then swelling painfully against her...then her eyes flew open and she moaned deeply as his tacky, molten seed filled her deepest recesses, its burning heat spreading through her like hot chocolate after a long, bitter day in the snow. He spurted again and again, his body thrusting deeper with each go, his penis pushing it further and further into her.

When he was spent, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, and for a long time, they fought to catch their breaths. Finally, he lifted his head and smiled warmly down at her. "And that's how you do it, honey."

"Hmmm, thank you, Daddy," she said, and kissed his lips, "you're the best teacher ever."


End file.
